everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jialin Lee
Jialin Lee is the daughter of Hok Lee from The Story of Hok Lee and the Dwarfs, a Chinese fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Green Fairy Book. Info Name: Jialin Lee Age: 17 Parent's Story: The Story of Hok Lee and the Dwarfs Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Belle Jaune Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to master the art of dancing. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at dancing. Storybook Romance Status: Arsene Dindonneau is my boyfriend. He's always there to make nice drinks. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a lot of trouble sleeping at night, and I never seem to get enough sleep. Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. It's really fun. Least Favorite Subject: Geografairy. Directions aren't easy for me. Best Friend Forever After: I'm pretty close with my boyfriend Arsene and my roommate Belle. Character Appearance Jialin is below average height, with long black hair and brown eyes. She wears a green and blue striped sweater and blue pants. Personality TBA Biography Ni hao! I'm Jialin Lee, the daughter of Hok Lee. I'll tell you about my father. He was a very hardworking man who lived alone, but at night, he would join a bank of robbers and steal from the rich. One day, his right cheek began to swell up, causing his neighbors to laugh at him. It got so big that Dad had to go to the doctor. The doctor told him that the cure was to go out on the first night of the full moon and dance with the dwarves that come up from underground. On the first night of the full moon, Dad went to see the dwarves, who told him that if he danced well, he would get better, but if he danced badly, he would get worse. Unfortunaely, he did not dance well, and his left cheek swelled up. A month later, Dad tried again. This time, he danced very well, and was cured. He went back to his village, where everyone wanted to know the secret. He told them about the dwarves, became rich, and swore off robbery. Dad eventually found someone to marry. I am the oldest child - I have a brother who is two years younger. We live quite comfortably. I go to Ever After High, where I'm in my first year. I like this place since there's so many friendly people. I'm a skilled dancer, and it's my absolute favorite thing to do. I enjoy all types of dances. I enjoy dancing in the dark. I often dance until I'm tired. But being tired doesn't usually mean I'll fall asleep, since I have really bad insomnia. It can take me a few hours at night before I get sleep, and I always need to find ways to cure it. I don't think going out and robbing people is going to help me divert my energy. I have a really cool boyfriend. His name's Arsene Dindonneau. He's a very good-looking guy - I love that beret he always wears and the helix piercing he wears in his left ear. Arsene enjoys making refreshing drinks. He's also a real sweetheart. I'm a Neutral because I'd rather not get involved in the whole Royals vs. Rebels conflict. It prevents many students here from making friends. Trivia If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Stephanie Sheh. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Green Fairy Book Category:Chinese Category:Commoners